phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:68.0.235.233
Your edit to the Category:Teens page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 23:23, October 8, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent Edits Warning A page you have edited recently, Category:Teens , has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } Recent Edits Do not keep adding false info about the Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette) and Unknown Fireside Girl (blond)! You don't make this show so stick with the TRUTH. Not too hard is it? 20:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) My friend told me that so I'm not making this stuff up. If I hear something that isn't on the website, I add it. Warning A page you have edited recently, Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette), has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } Suzette We don't need a character that was only used for a gag. Isabella and Lego Liker 00:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Gagging is yucky. Ally Ren Are you the user named LittleVoiceInside that keeps claiming that you are the voice of the unnamed brunette Fireside Girl? If you are, please stop. Unless this "Ally Ren" stuff is true, then stop spamming the unnamed brunette Fireside Girl page. If you don't, you will be blocked. Tpffan5196 00:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not, I swear. Whoever it is, find out. It is NOT me. I do not spam around on that page. I never heard of Ally Ren. I don't have a page either. Archive pages Please do not add new information to archive pages. They are there to record old information that has been resolved. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what that means. Warning A page you have edited recently, Glenda, has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } Creating unnecessary characters